La source qui pleurait sa lune perdue
by Basilica
Summary: UA, Oneshot, Songfic Dans chaque guerre, il y a sa part de mort... mais il y a aussi sa part d'horreur... Il y a longtemps, durant la grande guerre, les ombres ont arraché l'innocence à une fleur... voilà son histoire...


**La source**** qui pleurait sa lune perdue**

_Elle chante au milieu du bois_

_La source et je me demande_

_S'il faut croire à cette légende_

_D'une jeune fille qu'on y trouva_

Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà promené en ces bois ? Oui… Alors vous avez dû l'entendre n'est-ce pas ? Quoi ? Mais, ce son si pure, si cristallin… ce murmure triste et funèbre...car on y pleure toujours. C'est la chanson de la peine : le chant de la forêt qui gémit de souffrance, la disparition de sa lune, mais qui l'écoute ses sanglots de nos jours.

Qui pleure-t-elle ? Je vais vous le dire, car il y a si longtemps de tout cela que s'est passé : la mémoire des hommes a oubliée son existence, ne devenant qu'une simple rumeur, une simple légende de village. Cependant les arbres et les fleurs, eux, en sont incapables : toute cette nature vibrante et immuable n'a jamais oubliée ce départ trop tôt, trop rapide de leur étrange nymphe des bois, de celle qui les écoutait tendrement et les aimaient.

Alors laissez-moi être leur voix... Laissez-moi vous racontez... L'histoire de la source qui pleure…

_Elle était blonde elle était douce_

_Elle aimait se reposer_

_Dans les bois couchée sur la mousse_

_Écoutant les oiseaux chanter_

_Un jour qu'elle allait à la ville_

_Par les bois où elle passait_

_Elle vit soudain, immobiles_

_Trois hommes qui la regardaient_

_Trois hommes qui la regardaient_

C'était l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui se promenait souvent par les bois. Peut-être quelque peu étrange, mais elle était une éternelle rêveuse; peut-être un peu trop naïve, alors son cœur est trop pur. Car, malgré la guerre incessante, malgré les batailles acharnées qui se déroulaient tout à ses côtés, cette blonde et petite jeune fille restait insouciante aux dangers qui l'entouraient.

Se qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, était de se promener seule et en même tant accompagné par la nature qu'elle écoutait. Car dans ces bois, ces rêves s'éveillaient, ses soucis disparaissaient : elle n'était plus qu'un simple être vivant au milieu de cette nature effervescente. Elle écoutait et contemplait cette création divine toujours vivante. Alors, au gré du vent, cette jeune fille, esseulée, marchait dans ses bois ou se couchait sur les lits d'herbe verte accueillants.

Elle était la nymphe de ce bois… une licorne humaine. Tout en elle respirait la virginité d'une femme tout juste sortie de l'enfance. Malgré ses drôle de bijoux, malgré son regard un peu déphasé de la réalité : elle était le bien incarné, l'insouciance et pureté née femme.

Mais, comme tout songe a une fin, le sien fini par se conclure trop rapidement. Une finalité qu'elle n'a jamais cru avoir. Alors, qu'elle les vit, ces yeux s'agrandirent d'incompréhension et de peur. Elle ne pu que se pétrifier d'horreur lorsque les trois ombres noirs surgirent devant elles en ricanant doucement.

_Ils étaient là trois à l'attendre_

_Trois hommes loups cette brebis_

_Elle avait la chair bien trop tendre_

_Ils avaient bien trop d'appétit_

_Elle ne savait pas se défendre_

_Le souffle léger de sa vie_

_Elle tomba sur l'herbe tendre_

_Comme un oiseau tombe du nid_

_Comme un oiseau tombe du nid_

Ils étaient là, trois hommes trop forts pour elle, petite fille apeurée. Habillés de noir de la tête au pied, leur cape sombre bougeant lentement par le souffle du vent; elle dans sa robe au blanche et virginale que son cœur. Face à ce lumineux coeur pur, inssatiable, ils passèrent à l'attaque. Elle n'eut pas même le temps de crier, pas même le temps comprendre. Aussi rapide que la grandeur de leur méchanceté, ces trois hommes l'avaient capturés et immobilisés. Tels est la bête humaine : assoiffée de puissance et d'appétit de la chair face à cette ingénuité et frâche candeur offerte sur un plateau d'argent.

Alors, sans un bruit, sans un cri, sans un pleur, elle vécu l'Enfer. Dès le premier assaut et sentant son sang lui souillée les jambes, ces yeux se brouillèrent devant les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux qui roulèrent sur ses joues blanchit pas la peur. Douleur et désespoir, honte et peur se mêlaient tout au fond de ses iris azurés démesurément agrandis par ses sentiments indomptés qui la terrassaient.

Elle n'était plus qu'un simple pantin dont l'on aurait coupé les fils subissant les charges qui devenaient de plus en plus violents en même tant que le désir malsain qui s'exaltaient dans ses assaillants. Ces trois hommes, vautours d'innocence, entrèrent en elle avec urgence et bestialité, savourant cette victoire impure, trop heureux d'avoir une pureté à prendre, à maltraiter, à salir.

Puis, tout fut fini comme cela avait commencé : sans véritable avertissement. Alors, dans un dernier sursaut, le corps de la jeune fille tomba sur le sol, lâchant son dernier souffle de vie et son dernier souffle soulagement comme les hommes poussèrent leur râle de délivrance, leur râle de jouissance. Et sans un ultime regard à leur victime, les ombres partirent. Derrière eux, ils avaient laissés traînés une jeune fleur coupées cruellement à sa terre mère.

_Quand on l'a soulevée de terre_

_Comme une grande fleur coupée_

_Sa robe blanche et la lumière_

_On aurait dit une mariée_

_Quand on l'a soulevée de terre_

_On aurait dit comme un grand lit_

_Entre les feuilles, entre les pierres_

_Une claire source a jailli_

_Une claire source a jailli_

Elle fut laissée là, seule au milieu de ses bois qu'elle adorait tant. Telle une poupée de chiffon sans enfant pour la bouger; telle une poupée désarticulée et abandonnée parce qu'elle était brisée. Alors, elle gisait sur le sol, les yeux ouverts sur la voûte céleste étincelante des premières étoiles de la nuit. Paisible, elle semblait contempler les cieux; délivrée, une dernière larme coula sur sa joue et se perdit dans ses cheveux de blé.

Puis, au petit jour, elle fut retrouvée, au milieu des dernières fleurs du printemps qu'elle avait jadis cueillit. Sa robe blanche pratiquement immaculée s'étendait sous elle modelant les ailes d'un ange prenant son envol et ses cheveux d'or formant son auréole. Alors, délicatement, même précieusement, on la souleva de terre : telle une nouvelle mariée de son lit verdoyant.

Le couple s'éloigna de ce lieu de repos doucement, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller son fardeau. Les yeux inanimés regardant toujours le ciel; et les yeux animés regardant une dernière fois derrière lui. Souriant légèrement au spectacle que la nature donnait a celle qu'y l'avait tant choyée, tant aimée. Alors, la nature, pleurant la perte de son amie, fit jaillir une source chantant la complainte éternelle de cette jeune fille partit trop avant son temps. Et encore aujourd'hui, la source chante.

M'avez-vous bien écouté ? Je l'espère, car je veux que cette légende perdure. Alors, si vous rendez dans ce bois, tendez bien l'oreille ; vous pourrez écouter l'eau cristalline pleurer la perte de son amie pure et aimante. La source qui a jaillit entre les pierres et qui chante toujours l'hymne funèbre à sa licorne, à son étrange nymphe… à sa lune perdue…

_Elle chante au milieu du bois_

_La source et je me demande_

_S'il faut croire à cette légende_

_D'une jeune fille qu'on y trouva_


End file.
